A Surprising Factor
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Even the authors were surprised!
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, so my friend Sarah and I wrote this together during a span of about a month. It's not to be taken seriously in any way, only for entertainment. There will be no more spin offs from this, and so yeah. Parings. Until now, I shuddered at them. The beginning is told in Samus' point of view here…**

** Samus&Snake**

**1 year after The Games: (No, not the Hunger Brawls. Just the Games. Brawl. You know? And not the FanFic written by me, either. Sheesh)**

"So, our anniversary is coming up, honey. What do you want to do?" Snake asked me in a very delighted tone.

"Let's go meet up with the gang." I said, with Snake not knowing what I meant. "Let's talk to Palutena about getting the army back together!" I said, my tone more excited than I was. After all, I never thought I would give in to marrying Snake, much less have a first anniversary.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart! One problem… how do we contact her?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I've got that covered." I answered as I pulled my transportation stone from my pocket. "PALUTENA!" I shouted to it.

All of a sudden we were whisked away to the room where we first met, where Palutena was floating in mid-air.

"Hello Samus and Snake. I was hoping someone would come visit me! I was getting very lonely in this dimension by myself!" she said, very pleased we had come.

"Palutena," I started.

"-We wanted to get the army back together and throw a party… because Samus and I have been married for a year!" Snake said as he cut me off.

"A year? Wow! I though Samus wanted nothing to do with you after the games!" Palutena exclaimed.

"I did at first, then I started feeling like something was missing from my life, and I knew it was Snake." I said before Snake started crying.

"Well I would love to have a party, could you possibly help with the invitations?"

"We would love to, Palutena!" I said excitedly. We are going to see all the friends we miss! And not only that, but I have a great surprise for everyone, including Snake and Palutena… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Party****  
>2 days later…<br>At the party… **

"Oh my gah! I didn't think you where coming!" Someone screamed above the noise at Ganondorf (coughLINKcough)

"Everyone! Everyone! Could I have your attention please?" I shouted above the noise and the fighting(again… coughLINK&SONIC&GANANDORFcough!).

"Now that I have your attention… Palutena and I threw this party because tomorrow is mine and Snake's first anniversary! We have been married for a year!" I said before the murmur of voices, "And I have a special surprise… This is a surprise baby shower!" I said, excited that I had finally told someone that I was pregnant.

"Wait… who's baby shower?" Snake asked, concerned.

"Mine, honey!" I answered back.

"Wait… we're going to have a kid?"

"Yes!" I answered as excitedly as possible. I was surprised that some people passed out when I said that. (wow, it seems like he's the center of the universe… coughLINKcough)


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3. The After-Party/Real Baby Shower  
><strong>** 1 day later**

"Samus, knowing you and Snake, your baby is going to be very strong, brave, and lethal." Zelda said, very matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Zelda." Snake said with a smile. This last day, he's been the happiest he has the whole year we have been married. And that is the happiest year of his life!

"What I don't understand is how Snake didn't notice that I was nine months pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Its just cuz you're so hot, babe." Snake said, answering my question.

We got various amounts of praise that day, and I was wiped when it all was over. We all decided to hang out together at mine and Snake's mansion that night because it was so late that no one had enough energy to transport back home. Well, except for maybe Sonic. But that's because someone didn't learn the lesson last time and gave him 5 cups of coffee. I'm not going to name names this time because I think we all know who did it. (coughLINKcough).

Anyway, Sonic could go home, but he chose not to, which I don't think was a very good plan for my house, so we made him and all the snoring people go sleep outside in a sound-proof tent.

Soon enough the sleeping arrangements were made, and all of the snorers plus Sonic were outside, everyone else watched scary movies all night long without telling the snoring people, mainly because half of the people fell asleep during the movie and the other people were trying to watch a movie, therefore, no snoring people were aloud to know about the movie. Also no drunks cuz I like my carpet.

After the movie everyone went to there old rooms (we re-built the Games housing building and that's our home) and went to bed. And somehow, the snorers managed to sneak in the house, (and woke half the people up because they wanted coffee rather badly. Addicts.)

…Including the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Baby.**

** (You can sorta tell when GhostKing starts writing** **stuff**...)

"OH MY GAHHHHH!"

Snake didn't know what I was yelling about for a full 21 seconds until I slapped him and screamed, " THE BABY IS COMING!"

Then he reacted in a way I didn't expect:

He fainted.

Great.

"What's wrong, Samus?" Zelda's yell sounded outside the door.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH ME, WOMAN? I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH AND MY HUSBAND JUST FAINTED!"

Then from outside the door came another voice, this one Pit's:

"Can I watch?"

I yelled again as another contraction passed by. Then Zelda burst into the room, quickly closing the door behind her, keeping the young, innocent, and stupid people outside.

"Now, Samus, take deep breaths and relax..."

"DO YOU THINK I CAN RELAX?"

"Actually, no, I just wanted to sound professional... NOW PUSH!"

That was about when Snake came to, took one look at me and how I was screaming, and fainted again after a loud whimper.

"Uh...Samus...? I don't know how to tell you this..." Zelda started.

I instantly thought of all the bad things that could go wrong with the baby. I thought maybe it was dead, or deformed, or...

"Samus, you're having twins!" Zelda nearly yelled.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

There was a slight creak as the door opened and practically everyone stuck their heads around the door. "What's going on? Why is Samus yelling? Why is Zelda..." Trevor asked nervously, but then broke off because of the sudden understanding that washed over him

"Oh..."

"Come on, Samus, push!" Zelda yelled again.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!"

Everyone in the doorway got ghostly pale as a loud crying filled the room. Zelda quickly picked up my child and wrapped him... Or her... Up in a blanket.

"What is it...?" I asked, exhausted from birthing only one kid.

"Girl." Zelda said, rocking my daughter in her arms. "And she's beautiful..."

I yelled again as another contraction passed. That was when Mario ran further into the room, yelling, "I'm a doctor! What can I do?"

"NOTHING! GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, flipping him off. "YOU'RE A GUY! GET OUT!"

Mario stood there for a few seconds. "So I can do nothing?"

"YES!" Zelda and I yelled at the same time.

"Can I watch? Is it scary? Is that why Samus is screaming?" Sonic asked, trying to get into the room.

"NOOO! GET OUT! YOU'RE A GUY!" Zelda, along with Mario, yelled.

"Oh, wait a second..." Mario said slowly.

I screamed again, making everyone jump a mile.

"Geez, Marth, a little high strung, are we?" Ike asked as Marth tried to grab his sword that had gone through the roof.

"Shut up." Marth growled.

That was when more crying filled the room. But although my other child was being born, Zelda didn't have any room left in her arms. "Uh... Samus, slight probablem... I can't pick your kid up with another one in my arms."

She turned to face everyone in the doorway. "Can anyone help me?"

Everyone was gone including Mario before you could say, "OH JEEZ."

Except Lucas.

"Can I help?" He asked, sounding very innocent.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5. Sierrianna and Connor**

**(Both Sarah and I wrote this now)**

As Lucas held my son, Snake woke up, and seeing and hearing everything was ok, he sat up and talked with me about names.

We didn't have a lot of time to choose names, although, since I noticed a while ago, I had thought of some.

Girl names:  
>Sierra<br>Anna  
>Elizabeth<br>Fifi  
>and Marie<p>

Boy names:  
>Connor,<br>Matthew,  
>Lucas(because he's so brave)<br>Nick  
>Bob<br>and Luke.

We decided that my daughter looked halfway in between an Anna and Sierra, we decided to mix them for her. Her name is Sierrianna Beth and our son's name is Connor Lucas.

"Wow, Samus!" Luigi exclaimed, looking at my new son. "He's going to be as lethal as Snake and as smart as you!"

"Hey..." Snake growled, but no one paid him any attention.

That was about when Ganondorf walked up, broke into tears, and cried, "They're beautiful!"

"Um... Thank you...?" I said, confused and shocked Ganondorf could compliment something.

"Yes they are!"

"Awww... They're adorable!" Sonic said, watching my daughter sleep. "When do they get interesting? When do they run? When do they move out?"

"Give or take 18 years." Snake snickered.

"Um...Not to be rude or anything...but could we have some privacy?" I said.

Then Ganondorf snickered and whispered to Link, "Hey, Link! They want privacy so they can have more kids!"

Everyone mature enough to understand the current situation gasped and everyone who wasn't mature enough just sat there with confused looks on their faces.

"Ha! Try explaining that, GANONDORK!" I yelled at him before slamming the door in his face and locking it.

Now Zelda was the only one left in the room with us.

"You're here because you're the only person we can trust... Also you're the godmother." I said.

That was the first time I've ever seen Zelda cry. "YOU...MAKING...ME...THE GODMOTHER?" she exclaimed between sobs.

"Well, yeah, you're the only other girl out here." Snake said matter-of-factly.

"That and you're awesome." I said, shooting Snake a glare.

"Thank you guys! I love you both... Like friends of course... I really like Link..." Zelda said, almost worshiping us.

Snake got a wide grin on his face and said, "So can we expect more kids soon?" he asked, snickering.

"Well, actually...YES!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" we both screamed.

"We got married about 7 months ago... Please don't tell him, he doesn't know I'm pregnant..."

Snake fainted.

I sat there, not really knowing if I should faint or not. But then I remembered that I had Serrianna in my arms, so I didn't.

Zelda gave us the biggest smile in the history of ever and began walking around the room with Connor.

"Our first kid! I can't wait!"

"Um... Just a sec..." I said as I stuck my head out the door. "Link, could you get in here a second...?" I said.

"Sure, what is it, Samus?" he asked.

"Well, its three things. One, we would like you to be the godfather, two, you and Zelda are married? That's sweet! Three, Zelda has something to tell you..." I said.

Zelda went completely pale. "No... No I don't!"

"What? Is she dying?" Link whimpered. "Don't die, Zelda!"

"I'm not dying, you fool!" Zelda hissed.

"Well, what is it then?" Link asked confused. "Would you please tell me, Zelda?"

"No. " Zelda said quickly. "Never."

Link put on a pitiful face. "Please?"

Zelda took pity on him and sighed, "I'm pregnant, you lovable fool."

"YOU ARE! So that actually works, then." Link said, without fainting like he had when I told him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes while Snake cracked up.

"Yes, Link." Zelda facepalmed and turned a bright shade of red.

"Sweet. Can I hold Connor now, Zelda?" Link asked as Zelda reluctantly handed my son over.

"That innocent, innocent boy." Snake sighed.

"I know. The both of them." I said while Snake pondered that, got angry, and lightly punched me.

"I take that back," I said. "You're the OPPOSITE of innocent!"

"Got that right, babe." Snake said then grinned an evil smile.

I moved away slightly. "Ok, yeah, on that note..."

That was about when the door burst open and Pit came flying in.

"Ganondorf just said that babies come from heck!" he wailed. "But I don't believe him because your babies are cute and not evil."

I didn't' know how to react for about 2 seconds. Then Snake went to the door and yelled, "GANONDORF!GET IN HERE!

Ganondorf entered, looking evil, as always. "Yes?" he asked.

"Explain to Pit where babies come from."

"Uh...They...uh...Come from the mothers womb?..." Ganondorf stuttered then fainted when Zelda told him how it REALLY works.

"Can I learn now?" Pit asked.

"Um...No." Zelda and I said at the same time.

"But Ganondorf did!"

"Ganondorf is older and 'wiser' than you." I said.

"He's wise?" Pit gasped. "Really? I just lost all respect for that guy..."

I sighed.

Then came everyone else in the room.

"Hey, when's dinner?" Wario loudly demanded.

"On the stroke of Never." I said.

"I WANT CHICKEN!" Luigi yelled.

"PIE!"

"GIMMIE MAC AND CHEESE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"I DEMAND SOME OF KIRBY'S SOUP!"

Kirby looked proud... And a little nervous from Marth's yelling.

"I WHAAAANT KOOL-AID!"

Everyone gave Link a long look until he screamed..."MY WIFES GONNA HAVE A KID!"

"Who could re-produce with you?" Marth asked.

"MARIO'S GONNA DIE!" Ganondorf randomly screamed.

Mario went pale. "Uh..."

Ike burst out laughing. "Mario's the mom!"

"No I'm not!" Mario screamed.

"Then who is?"

"I am, you stupid morons!" Zelda yelled.

It got dead quiet in the room. Then Ganondorf: "Why him? I'm a man too! Plus I'm macho!"

"Nah, you're more demon than man, you resurrected king of evil." Sonic said.

"Why you little stupid freak of nature...!" Ganondorf yelled before picking him up and throwing him out the nearest window.

"HHHHHEEEEHHAAaaaaa..."

THUMP.

Everyone sat there for a second as his yell faded off.

Eventually, he found his way back upstairs.

"I'M STILL ALIVE!" Sonic yelled, before Ganondorf picked him up, threw a chair at him, and knocked him out.

"Ganondorf, this is why I didn't marry you." Zelda hissed.

"Come on, babe, I can change!"

"Dude, I'm already happily married!" Zelda growled.

Ganondorf hissed something about divorces, murder and something not so nice, but no one heard him.

"Zelda, can I name the baby?" Ness asked.

"Maybe."

"Yey! You're awesome!"

"Thank you."

Then everyone wanted dinner again.

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7. Zelda's Baby**

**ZELDA'S POV FROM THIS POINT ON**

The baby was due any minuet of any day. We were ready... We think. Samus' twins were growing up so fast, making me sad in a way, because I knew that my kid would do the same.

Well, according to her, you don't even know they're growing.

Maybe that's a good thing...

"OH MY GAH, LINK!"

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"You have to help me make dinner! We're behind schedule!" I said, quickly whipping a pot out of a cupboard.

So we went to work.

The only reason we were making dinner was because it was Pit's birthday and he wanted Hyruleian Pot Roast.

Also I was the only one who could make it in the first place.

** DURING DINNER...**

"OH MY GAH!" I yelled and my hand flew to my stomach.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh, nothing. I just poured hot coffee on myself." I muttered, feeling embarrassed.

That was when I truly felt something was wrong.

"OH MY GAAAAH!"

"Says the woman who cries 'baby'." Trevor muttered.

"HELP ME LINK!"

"What do you need help with? Did you drop a fork?" Pit asked, lamely.

"NO! OY MY GAH THE BABY'SCOMING!"

There was a moment of silence in which Snake fainted. Samus rolled her eyes.

"There he goes again." She said.

Meanwhile Link and Ganondorf were carrying me out of the dining hall, because apparently I weighed too much for Link to carry by himself.

"OH MY GAH THE PAAAAIN! OOOH, LIKE A THOUSAND PUNCHES TO MY STOMACH COMBINED WITH A SWORD!"

"Zelda, you're making a mountain out of a molehill." Samus said plainly.

"BUT IT STILL HURTS!"

They dumped me in the hall, where Mario quickly came running.

"I'm a doctor!" he announced like he had with Samus.

"I DON'T FREAKEN' CARE! YOU'RE A GUY! WAIT SO ARE LINK AND GANONDORF! GO AWAY!" I screamed really loudly.

That was about when Samus came running in the hall and literally kicked Ganondorf and Link back into the dining hall. Then she said, "PUSH, ZELDA! PUSH!"

Such good advice.

** FIVE MINUETS LATER...**

It was a boy.

"Let's name him Gabriel." I said to Link once he was allowed in the hall along with everyone else.

"I like the name Liam." Link said.

"Gabriel Liam!" Ness cheered loudly. Lucas took up his cheer: " Gabriel Liam! Gabriel Liam!"

So that was that. I had a beautiful baby boy and plenty of babysitters.

Except Ganondorf. He was never allowed near my child.

EVER.

** END**

** P. S. : Happy birthday, Pit**

** ANYWAY, GhostKing still doesn't approve of parings. Especially ones with Samus! Samus is too busy defeating Metroids and stuff to get married, in my opinion. I prefer action and death. Only, not the death of my favorite characters. That makes me mad. (cough, cough…LYLE, MAURICE, SHADOW, BLAZE! Cough, cough…)**

** But Sarah on the other hand likes Romance stuff. And babies. Because they're so adorable. But she likes action stuff too. And she won when we argued over this. So that's why it's on FanFic.**

** So that's that. GhostKing didn't write half of this. It was all Sarah's idea.**

** NO FLAMES FOR EITHER OF US**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
